


Again

by Skullszeyes



Series: Dreamers [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, POV Male Character, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Romance, Young!Xehanort, young!eraqus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Xehanort and Eraqus are sparring once more, now that their relationship has been established, and they're more familiar with one another.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wanted to write another fic for these two, and since I created a series for them, I'll write more in this time line. I actually imagine them in Scala Ad Caelum, but since I'm not exactly familiar with the entire layout of it, I won't exactly describe the place. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Xehanort panted, gripping his Keyblade as he grinned smugly at his opponent. He straightened, letting the wave of endorphins flow throughout his body. He wiped sweat from his forehead, letting out an amused chuckle.

Oh, how much he loves pushing Eraqus over the edge. Sparring was his idea, but losing wasn’t. “Come on, Eraqus, I thought you were stronger than that.”

Eraqus, panted several feet away, as a menacing smile came upon his own lips. “Heh, looks who's winning.”

One slash here, another there, but Xehanort wouldn’t deny that Eraqus was getting faster and more agile. He almost lost this fight if it wasn’t for his quick reflexes blocking Eraqus’s attack.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Xehanort laughed, finding Eraqus’s sudden flush upon his face hilarious and exhilarating. Since the moment they confessed, Xehanort was more open to the prospect of being with Eraqus a lot more, but it didn’t mean that their friendship would falter under the affection they carry for each other.

Eraqus had gone tense from the comment, but soon went back into his fighting stance. “Shut up,” he yelled, but the flush didn’t go away, and his words were wobbling, truly affecting him as much as Xehanort hoped it would.

Xehanort waved his Keyblade at him, “Why don’t you come over here and make me.”

A playful smile smoothed out Eraqus’s face. “Oh, I don’t think you want me to do that.” And then they were clashing blades once more, panting and sweating, leaving grooves in the grass as the sun began to descend.

Eraqus dropped his Keyblade when their sparring match came to a close, but he didn’t stay where he stood, he marched over to Xehanort who had dropped his own Keyblade, both fading away and seemed curious as to why Eraqus looked determined. And then, Eraqus grabbed the front of Xehanort’s shirt, and pulled him down, one hand pressed to the back of Xehanort’s neck once Eraqus had connected their lips.

Xehanort smiling in the kiss, wrapped his arms around Eraqus and pulled their bodies closer, deepening the kiss before pulling away.

“Sometimes you scare me,” Xehanort whispered, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against Eraqus’s.

His friend laughed. “Why?”

“Maybe I’m afraid that having this connection will one day break, and things will never be the same again.” He sighed. “I want to stay like this, remember it as much as I can.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Eraqus told him. “And if something were to separate us, I’ll try my best to find you and protect you.”

This made Xehanort open his eyes. “ _You_ protect _me_?”

Eraqus was a beam of light as the sun faded, covering them in darkness. His smile and laugh warmed Xehanort’s insides. “Of course, you’ll do the same, right?”

Xehanort nuzzled against the side of Eraqus’s face. “I’ll have it no other way.” They stayed like this for awhile as the lights on the pathways began to slowly come to life. “You smell nice.”

“And you smell like sweat,” Eraqus said, “I’m sure sweat isn’t that great of a smell.”

Xehanort hummed against Eraqus’s neck. “You smell so nice.” And he pressed a flutter of kisses upon Eraqus’s skin, his tongue dragging over his pulse point.

Eraqus chuckled, fingers digging into Xehanort’s arms. “That’s disgusting.” His fingers tangled into Xehanort’s white hair. “You’re still so soft after all that sparring.”

They were a lot more familiar with each other since their confession. Xehanort loved their friendship, but he also loved what came of it.

“You belong to me,” Xehanort found himself whispering against Eraqus’s lips, opening his eyes slightly to see the taken back expression on his friend’s face before kissing him. And they sank into the kiss, holding each other, listening to each other’s soft moans and whimpers. Knowing that they belonged to each other and not bothering to take back the words that had brought them together.

“Sleep with me again,” Eraqus whispered, pressing his head against Xehanort’s shoulder. “Please.”

Xehanort ran his fingers into Eraqus’s dark hair and said, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not many people know this about me, and it's only for fandoms since I'm not entirely a big fan of it outside of that, but I like the possessive and overly protective trope. At least as healthy as it gets without it going into the abusive territory. :) I might write more of that, but subtlety so it I don't over exaggerate and make it worse. :/ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
